Past's death
by L and I cry in the rain
Summary: what if L fell in love with Naomi before she fell in love with Raye! what will happen during the kira case if this is true. full summary inside.
1. Prolouge

_**Past's Death**_

**_Part one: the past_**

**A L and I cry in the rain/ Tearfeather(we are the same people) deathnote story!**

**Summary: What if when Naomi and L worked together on the mission in 2oo2 and actually fell in love, before Naomi fell in love with Raye penber! how does this affect the current storyline!**

**part one, the past: the mission l and naomi were on together**

**Part two the present: the current story in the deathnote manga, starts at volume 2 and up**

_A/n: well, i have most of part one written already. yay! my first deathnote fic, but it was actually my...3rd deathnote story idea. lol._

L: yesssss! my biggest fan has starting me on fanfic.

Dixie(me): what do you me L-kun?

light: oh shut up! why does L have to be the center of attention.

Me- becuase he's sexier, nicer, cooler and smarter then you Light-teme. plus, he has more fans.

L- yes Light.

Light- quoting:"oh shut up!"

L- can i stuff a marshmello down his mouth like i do to kenta(my Own character) in the story Dixie-chan?(OH NO! I JUST GAVE AWAY A SPOILER)

me- yes.

To be continued...

Prolouge

_--year: 2002. mission: all out murder. investigation leader: L. time: before the kira investigation of 2004--_

" Yes, my name is Naomi Misora." Naomi informed to no one it looked like. In front of her was a door, and she was actually speaking to someone behind the door. They were in a expension hotel, where they were planning to meet someone.

"Good, are Hiuma and Kenta with you?" came the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes."

Two men stood behing Naomi, they were Hiuma and Kenta.

"Hey, Misora-san, this is L we are coming to meet, how do we know its really him. through out this WHOLE investigation he has sopken through his computer. Like...for 3 months straight! would he really suddenly want to see us face to face?" asked Kenta. Kenta was a tall, serious looking guy. He had shoulder length black hair and angry eyes.

"Maybe l trusts us after all this time." Replied Naomi before L spoke again.

"good. Come in." he said, as naomi lfted her hand toward the door handle and her and the others entered the hotel room.

"Welcome." L said, leaning against the wall.

"So, we really are going to meet during the rest of the murder case.: spoke Hiuma, not expecting an answer. Hiuma was a happy looking guy, with shaggy brown hair.

"Yes, but I rarely do this." L responded. "Oh, nd by the way, before we do anything, if people ask about when you worked with me in the future, tell them we only talked by computer like I was doing before. got it?"

Every nodded. "Alright, now come and sit down, and lets continue the investigation."

* * *

_A/n: ok, end of the prolouge. cool! now here are needed to know things. If you have forgotten, in chapter two, Naomi tells light L only talked to them on his laptop, and I made that lie just dnow and explained it. lol._

_if you really don't get how part two is, them pm me and i will explain it to you more. i guess, to put it shortly. L is on the kira case, but when Naomi appears, the current deathnote story changes becuase i made this, which shows L falling in love with Naomi, so in the current deathnote story, L tries to stop her from dieing, and things go on from there. if you still don't get it, PM me, i can tell you better there._

L: that was short!

me- i know, but the chapters are long L-kun.

L- alright.

Light--chokes on marshmellow-- when will i appear.

Me--smiles--i'm not telling!!! (whrispers to L and he laughs.)

Light---noooooooo.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**_Past's Death_**

**_Part one: the past_**

**A L and I cry in the rain/ Tearfeather(we are the same people) deathnote story!**

**Summary: What if when Naomi and L worked together on the mission in 2oo2 and actually fell in love, before Naomi fell in love with Raye penber! how does this affect the current storyline!**

**part one, the past: the mission l and naomi were on together**

**Part two the present: the current story in the deathnote manga, starts at volume 2 and up**

_A/n: YAY! the prolouge had great reviews and i thank you all! this story is now deticated to L, Hotori and bitterness.i.shall.add!!_

L- cheers! cake for all!

light- your hyper today

L- i had alot of sugar in my coffee

me- yes Light, so shut up.

light- WHAT!

me- grins

Chapter one:

analysis

Naomi, Kenta nnd Hiuma followed L deeper into the room. L set his usual fashion on the coach. "Ok, I trust you guys enough to be doing this. Did any of you find anymore info today about the murder?"

"I found out the murderer's name, Deria(der-rea-a). I believe the he is a she." spoke Hiuma.

L blinked. "huh? Wait, Hiuma, aren't you new to the investigation team?"

Hiuma nodded and moved his bangs out of his eyes. "yes."

"tell me abput yourself please."

"Alright. I'm Hiuma Misora, Naomi's brother. I've worked with her on countless investigations, so I have alot of experience."

L nodded. "right." then he grabbed a cup of tea that set on the table and drank a small sip of it. "ok, since you come to the conclusion that the murderer is a girl, I'm sure Naomi can try and talk to her. You know, woman to woman." L glanced over at Naomi for a responce.

"I guess, if I need to Ryuzaki, if we find her, I mean. I can't talk to every woman and get one to say she's the murderer!" naomi snapped.

"You got a point. Sorry." L replied, taking another sip from his tea. "now, let's go over the murders. Supposed Deria killed 3 cops and a FBI agent's sister. Do any of you know the name of that FBI agent, other than me?"

"Raye Penber." Kenta answered.

"Yes, Raye Penber. He was working on a small case here in the US here as well even before the murders. His sister was already lkiving here. It's believe Raye is now on this same case." L looked over and saw that Naomi was blushing.

"Something wrong Misora-san?"

naomi gasped. "oh, nothing Ryuzaki. I just know Raye from grade school."

L looked away and at his teacup. It was empty. "Watari!" he called, and he arrived with a large fancy container of something, which everyone guessed was tea, and poured some more into L's cup.

"Thank you Watari." Watar nodded at that and walked away to the other side of the room to do his own business.

"That old man is Watari?" asked kenta.

"ARe you insulting him!!" growled L, placing down his teacup.

"oh, no, I'm just saying. he's old." kenta shrugged, looking away.

"Will you ever be nice Kenta?" asked Naomi, sticking up for L, even though she agreed with Kenta.

"Come on, we must stay on subject." pointed out L, taking out some photos from his pocket. "These are images only a few people have seen of the murder crimes. Look closely." He spread 4 pics out on the coffee table. Each had a dead figure laying in a pool of blood, and a shadow beside it.

"That shadow must either be the man who too the picture or the murderer." said Hiuma. "Who the hell took such photos?"

"Please calm yourself Misora-san. A regular person had a camera with him and took them." L answered.

"We need to talk to him. Maybe he saw the killer walk away from the scene if that shadow is the murderer" suggested Naomi, and L smiled in agreement.

"Yes. Watari can get in contact with him."

Naomi clapped. "yay, I agreed with L on something! He's famous and I'm not."

L looked very unamused. "uh, alright. I'm going yo get Watari on it when night falls deeply, so since it's almost 10:00, I'll let you guys leave now. but remember to come here every afternoun."

Kenta smiled. "Good, I was bored at the moment anyway."

L sent dagger eyes at Kenta, making him rush to the door. Naomi and Hiuma followed behind him.

"So, I'll see you later Ryuzaki?" Naomi sort of asked.

"Yes, come here everyday." L answered with a smile and the others left in the silence."Naomi -san seems the only one of the 3 dedicated enough." L muttered. "cool, plus, she's actually kind of pretty."

* * *

_A/n: yay! chapter one done. even though i written most of the story beforehand, and still writing!!!_

light- yea L and I cry in the rain, you just had to make the chapter LONG!

Me- call me Dixie, thats my name fool! Or Tearfeather!

L- you're 3 people?

me- no, i'm one, but i have 2 fanfic accounts!

light- whatever.

Me--glares and stabs Light a hundred times--

L--smiles--

light lays dead on the floor


	3. Chapter 2

_**Past's Death**_

**_Part one: the past_**

**A L and I cry in the rain/ Tearfeather(we are the same people) deathnote story!**

**Summary: What if when Naomi and L worked together on the mission in 2oo2 L actually fell in love with naomi before Naomi fell in love with Raye penber! how does this affect the current storyline!**

**part one, the past: the mission l and naomi were on together**

**Part two the present: the current story in the deathnote manga, starts at volume 2 and up**

_A/n: woo. i just finished part one the same day i'm posting this. cool! now i got to work on part 2. oh, and look at the summary, i changed it._

L- here we go! another story...i mean chapter.

light- why am i even here

me- becuase i forced you too, now be quiet.

Chapter two:

Raye's appearence

L clicked on his lapttop. "I only placed a bug on Naomi, so there's little to watch." he muttered. It was early morning and now L was able to see what Naomi was doing becuase he placed a camra bug on her.

The image appeared, Naomi was standing on front of a man, Raye Penber.

"Raye." she muttered, throwing her arms around him.

"Come on Naomi, no hugging, I'm not that type." Raye growled.

Naomi let go and sighed. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a long time." Raye nodded.

_Must be down becuase of his sister's death_. Thought L.

Naomi grabbed Raye's hand slightly. "Come on, cheer up!"

Raye pulled his hand away and shrugged. "Why are you so...bouncy?" Naomi shrugged.

_Poor Mirsora-san, Raye is acting so terrible._ Thoguht L, placing hi thumb in his mouth. But then suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"It's Hiuma." came the familiar voice of Hiuma, and he ended up letting himself in.

"Alone?" L spoke, not looking away from the computer, where he was spying on Naomi and Raye.

"Well, I thought you might need some help, even though it's early." replied Hiuma. Hiuma looked over L's shoulder. "Ryuzaki! Why are you spying on my sister?!"

L grabbed a cherry from a bowl on the table beside the laptop and popped it in his mouth. "Well, she seemed a little too exicted about this mission, so i'm trying to see if my theary that she is working with someone else is correct, But it's only around 3 that its true."

Hiuma rolled his eyes as he set down in a chair beside L. "Wait, you do have a point. She was acting weird today sort of. She normally is serious."

L blinked over at Hiuma. "For once people agree with me."

Hiuma let out a small laugh, but suddenly the laptop caught his eyes and L's attention. Naomi lifted her body and gave Raye a quick peck on the cheek. Then she gave him a small box and hurried away.

" I don't remember her ever working with Raye-san on anything." Hiuma said.

"Apprently she found he was in town and wanted to meet him, but the thing she gave him puts off a 1 chance feeling that she's working with him. Only 1 could it be jsut a gift." L answered, taking another cherry.

"But Ryuzaki, is that bad if she is working with him?" Hiuma asked.

L shrugged. "Well, I don't see how it is, but it might make it harder on her to work on the case if she is doing two."

Hiuma happened to just look over at the laptop and gasped. He jumped up and pushed the chair L was sitting in backward and he flung his body in front of the computer.

L blinked. "What are you doing Misora-san?" Did I look at you wrong?"

Hiuma shook his head furiously while Blushing deeply. "Good, you didn't see it."

"See what?" asked L, reaching for another cherry.

Hiuma blushed even redder and deeper. "Well, it seemed Naomi-chan had returned home...and, she started changing. Probably into more comphortable clothes."

L raised his eyebrowd. "Wow, thanks for covering it Hiuma-kun(Hiuma was surprised to hear L call him Hiuma-kun)." Then he placed yet another cherry in his mouth and Hiuma could see he was trying hard not to blush at the fact that Naomi was changing. Blushing never was L's thing.

"Well, soon Naomi and Kenta will arrive, and I got some intresting news from watari to tell them. Plus, since your here already Hiuma-kun, I can go ahead and tell you." L said, looked up at Hiuma.

* * *

_A/n: i guess this could be a cliffhanger, it is, but...you decide really._

L- AHH! I hate cliffhangers.

Me- L-kun, you know the story already.

L- i do--blinks--

light- freaking lucky man

me- kick him L.

L-ok.

light--ahhhhhhhhh


End file.
